The presence of undesired vegetation causes substantial damage to agricultural products which helps satisfy man's basic food and fiber needs. The current population explosion and concomitant world food and fiber shortage demand improved productivity in agricultural efforts since virtually all the readily available, relatively fertile cropland in developed countries has already been placed in use [Science 214, 1087, 1089 (1981)]. Preventing or minimizing loss of a portion of such valuable crops, by inhibiting the growth or killing undesired competing vegetation which is potentially damaging to crop yields [Science 215, 324 (1982)], is a significant approach to improving agricultural efficiency.
A wide variety of materials, commonly referred to as herbicides, useful for controlling the growth of undesired vegetation (by killing or inhibiting) is available. There still exists a need, however, for effective herbicides which destroy or control weeds while not significantly damaging useful crops. Efficient production on large acreage requires the extensive use of herbicides, with approximately 625 million lb. of herbicides used by American farmers in 1981 [Chemical Week, July 7, 182, p. 36]. At the present time, no existing product provides all features deemed advantageous. Greater persistence, less soil residual, reduced application rates, reduced soil binding, greater selectivity or safety margin between weed control and crop injury, and less dependence on rainfall for activation are currently desirable features for herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719 disclose herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides, wherein the thiophene ring may be optionally substituted with CH.sub.3, Cl or Br.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,939 discloses herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides, wherein the thiophene ring is substituted with substituent groups selected from C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 alkenyl, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl).sub.2 or SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,029 discloses herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides, wherein the thiophene ring is substituted with carboxylic acid, carboxylic ester and alkylcarbonyl groups or derivatives thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,910 discloses herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides, wherein the thiophene ring is substituted with the group represented by R.sub.6 S(O).sub.n wherein R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, cyclopentyl or cyclopropylmethyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,776 discloses, in part, a process for the preparation of compounds of formula ##STR2## wherein G is ##STR3## R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, halogen, NO.sub.2, CN, NH.sub.2, S(O).sub.n C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, SO.sub.2 C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, SO.sub.2 -di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino, CHO, CONH.sub.2, DC.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkynyl, CODC.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkynyl, DC.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, DC.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkenyl, COC.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, CODC.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or CODC.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkenyl;
n is 1 or 2; PA1 D is O, S, NH or NC.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.2 is H, halogen, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy; PA1 A is O, S, NR.sub.5 or --C.dbd.N--; PA1 X is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino or di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino; PA1 Y is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy; and PA1 Z is CH or N. PA1 Q is O, S(O).sub.n, NH or N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl); PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2; PA1 R.sub.2 is H, halogen, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy; PA1 A is O, S, NR.sub.5 or --C.dbd.N--; PA1 X is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino or di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino; PA1 Y is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy; and PA1 Z is CH or N. PA1 Y is O, S or C(R.sub.6).dbd.N; PA1 R.sub.a is H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkoxy, C.sub. -C.sub.5 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkoxyalkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkoxyalkoxy; PA1 R.sub.b is the same as R.sub.a or NR.sub.c R.sub.d ; and PA1 E is CH or N. PA1 Y is O or S; PA1 Z is O or S; PA1 E is N or CH; PA1 R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, NR.sub.6 R.sub.7 or alkoxyalkyl containing not more than 4 carbon atoms; PA1 R.sub.2 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C(W)R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.6 R.sub.7, S(O).sub.n -C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or COR.sub.9 ; PA1 R.sub.3 is H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, OCH.sub.3 or CF.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.5 is H, NO.sub.2, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, S(O).sub.n C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, COC.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy; PA1 R.sub.6 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 cyanoalkyl, methoxy or ethoxy; and PA1 R.sub.7 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkenyl. PA1 R.sub.18 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.10, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13. PA1 R.sub.18 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13. PA1 R.sub.1 is R.sub.1 ' or R.sub.1 "; PA1 R.sub.x is H or halogen; PA1 R.sub.1 ' is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, nitro, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkylthio; PA1 R.sub.1 " is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.a R.sub.b, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl, CO.sub.2 R.sub.c or C(O)NR.sub.g R.sub.h ; PA1 R.sub.a is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, methoxy, ethoxy or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl; PA1 R.sub.b is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; or PA1 R.sub.a and R.sub.b may be taken together to form (CH.sub.2).sub.3, (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.c is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, cyclopropylmethyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl; PA1 R.sub.g is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.h is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 Q is Q.sub.1 or Q.sub.2 ; PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, ##STR14## OSO.sub.2 R.sub.7, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, CN, SO.sub.2 NHR.sub.21, ##STR15## SO.sub.2 NR.sub.22 NR.sub.23 R.sub.24 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 ; PA1 E is O, S, SO or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 W.sub.1 is O or S; PA1 J is O, S, NH, NCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 or a single bond; PA1 Q.sub.2 is SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.i R.sub.j, CO.sub.2 R.sub.k, C(O)NR.sub.m R.sub.n, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl, halogen, CHO or CR.sub.p .dbd.NOR.sub.q ; PA1 R.sub.i is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, methoxy, ethoxy or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl; PA1 R.sub.j is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or PA1 R.sub.i and R.sub.j may be taken together to form (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.k is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, cyclopropylmethyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl; PA1 R.sub.m is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.n is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.p is H, C.sub. -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.q is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 haloalkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 haloalkynyl; PA1 R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.4 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; or PA1 R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 may be taken together to form (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylamino or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl)amino; PA1 R.sub.7 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.3 14 C.sub.4 haloalkynyl or NR.sub.19 R.sub.20 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is OR.sub.9, S(O).sub.n R.sub.10, CO.sub.2 R.sub.10, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.11 R.sub.12, NR.sub.11 R.sub.12, CONR.sub.11 R.sub.12, C(O)R.sub.13, ##STR16## CN, SCN, SH, NO.sub.2 or N.sub.3 ; R.sub.9 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkylthioalkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 cyanoalkyl; PA1 R.sub.10 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkylthioalkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 cyanoalkyl; PA1 R.sub.11 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.12 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; or PA1 R.sub.11 and R.sub.12 may be taken together to form (CH.sub.2).sub.3, (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.13 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.14 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.15 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.16 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 R.sub.17 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl)amino; PA1 R.sub.19 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 R.sub.20 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; or PA1 R.sub.19 and R.sub.20 may be taken together to form (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.21 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, cyclopropyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy; PA1 R.sub.22 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.23 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.24 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl or phenyl which may be optionally substituted with R.sub.25 ; or PA1 R.sub.23 and R.sub.24 may be taken together to form (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.25 is H, CH.sub.3, Cl, F, Br, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, CN or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 m is 1 or 2; PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2; PA1 W.sub.2 and W.sub.3 are independently O or S; PA1 A is ##STR17## X is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogen, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino; PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, cyano, ##STR18## or N (OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; q is 2 or 3; PA1 L.sub.1 and L.sub.2 are independently O or S; PA1 R.sub.d and R.sub.e are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.f is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y.sub.2 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.3 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl; and PA1 (a) when X is Cl, F, Br or I, then Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 (b) when X or Y is C.sub.1 haloalkoxy, then Z is CH; PA1 (c) when Q.sub.1 is CF.sub.3, then A is A-2, A-3, A-4, A-5, A-6 or A-7; PA1 (d) when E is O or S and R.sub.9 is H, then R.sub.2 is other than CH.sub.2 OR.sub.9 ; PA1 (e) when W is S, then A-1, R is H and Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 or ##STR19## (f) the total number of carbon atoms in R.sub.1 and Q is less than or equal to 10; PA1 (g) when Q.sub.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl or ##STR20## then X and Y are other than OCF.sub.2 H or SCF.sub.2 H; (h) X.sub.4 and Y.sub.4 cannot simultaneously be Cl; PA1 (i) when R.sub.1 is R.sub.1 ' then L is L-1, L-3, L-5, L-6, L-8 or L-10; PA1 (j) the total number of carbon atoms in R.sub.22, R.sub.23 and R.sub.24 is less than or equal to 10; PA1 (k) when R.sub.21 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, then X and Y are other than OCF.sub.2 H or SCF.sub.2 H; PA1 (l) when Y is CN and R.sub.1 ' is H, F, Cl or CH.sub.3, then R.sub.21 is other than C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 (m) when R.sub.1 is R.sub.1 ' then Q is Q.sub.1 ; PA1 (n) when R.sub.1 is R.sub.1 " then Q is Q.sub.1 or Q.sub.2 ; PA1 (o) when Q.sub.2 is halogen then R.sub.x is halogen; PA1 (p) when R.sub.1 " is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.a R.sub.b, CO.sub.2 R.sub.c or C(O)NR.sub.g R.sub.h when Q is SO.sub.2 NHR.sub.21, ##STR21## SO.sub.2 NR.sub.22 NR.sub.23 R.sub.24, SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.i R.sub.j, CO.sub.2 R.sub.k, C(O)NR.sub.m R.sub.n or CHO then L is L-1, L-2, L-5 or L-6; and PA1 (q) when Q.sub.2 is halogen then L is L-2, L-4, L-5, L-6, L-7 or L-9. PA1 R is R.sub.1 '; PA1 R.sub.1 ' is H, CH.sub.3, Cl, Br, OCH.sub.3 or C.sub.1 haloalkyl; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, F, Br, I, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F, CF.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 Br; and PA1 Y is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, ##STR22## OCF.sub.2 H, SCF.sub.2 H, C.tbd.CH or C.tbd.CCH.sub.3. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, ##STR23## C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN, SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, SO.sub.2 NHcyclopropyl or ##STR24## R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 haloalkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is OR.sub.9, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl, CO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl), SO.sub.2 N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, C(O)CH.sub.3, CN or C(O)N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; and PA1 R.sub.9 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl. PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN or SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 E is S or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; and PA1 R.sub.8 is CH.sub.3 O, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 O, CH.sub.3 S, CH.sub.3 SO.sub.2, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, ##STR25## C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN, SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, SO.sub.2 NHcyclopropyl or ##STR26## R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 haloalkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is OR.sub.9, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl, CO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl), SO.sub.2 N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, C(O)CH.sub.3, CN or C(O)N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; and PA1 R.sub.9 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl. PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN or SO.sub.2 HNC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 E is S or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; and PA1 R.sub.8 is CH.sub.3 O, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 O, CH.sub.3 S, CH.sub.3 SO.sub.2, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3. PA1 R.sub.1 is R.sub.1 "; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, F Br, I, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F, CF.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 Br; and PA1 Y is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, ##STR27## OCF.sub.2 H, SCF.sub.2 H, C.tbd.CH or C.tbd.CCH.sub.3. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, ##STR28## C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN, SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, SO.sub.2 NHcyclopropyl or ##STR29## R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 haloalkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is OR.sub.9, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl, CO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl), SO.sub.2 N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, C(O)CH.sub.3, CN or C(O)N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; and PA1 R.sub.9 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN or SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 E is S or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.8 is CH.sub.3 O, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 O, CH.sub.3 S, CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Q.sub.2 is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.i R.sub.j, CO.sub.2 R.sub.k, C(O)NR.sub.m R.sub.n, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl; PA1 R.sub.a is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.b is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.c and R.sub.k are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.g is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.h is CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.i is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; and PA1 R.sub.j is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, ##STR30## C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN, SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, SO.sub.2 NHcyclopropyl or ##STR31## R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 haloalkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is OR.sub.9, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl, CO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl), SO.sub.2 N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, C(O)CH.sub.3, CN or C(O)N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; and PA1 R.sub.9 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN or SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 E is S or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.8 is CH.sub.3 O, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 O, CH.sub.3 S, CH.sub.3 SO.sub.2, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Q.sub.2 is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.i R.sub.j, CO.sub.2 R.sub.k, C(O)NR.sub.m R.sub.n, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl; PA1 R.sub.a is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.b is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.c and R.sub.k are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.g is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.h is CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.i is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; and PA1 R.sub.j is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, ##STR32## C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN, SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, SO.sub.2 NHcyclopropyl or ##STR33## R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 haloalkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is OR.sub.9, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl, CO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl), SO.sub.2 N(.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, C(O)CH.sub.3, CN or C(O)N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; and PA1 R.sub.9 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN or SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 E is S or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.8 is CH.sub.3 O, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 O, CH.sub.3 S, CH.sub.3 SO.sub.2, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Q.sub.2 is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.i R.sub.j, CO.sub.2 R.sub.k, C(O)NR.sub.m R.sub.n, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl; PA1 R.sub.a is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.b is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.c and R.sub.k are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.g is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.h is CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.i is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; and PA1 R.sub.j is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, ##STR34## C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN, SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, SO.sub.2 NHcyclopropyl or ##STR35## R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 haloalkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is OR.sub.9, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl, CO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl), SO.sub.2 N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, C(O)CH.sub.3, CN or C(O)N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; and PA1 R.sub.9 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN or SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 E is S or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.8 is CH.sub.3 O, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 O, CH.sub.3 S, CH.sub.3 SO.sub.2, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Q.sub.2 is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.i R.sub.j, CO.sub.2 R.sub.k, C(O)NR.sub.m R.sub.n, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl; PA1 R.sub.a is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.b is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.c and R.sub.k are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.g is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.h is CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.i is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; and PA1 R.sub.j is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, ##STR36## C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN, SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, SO.sub.2 NHcyclopropyl or ##STR37## R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 haloalkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is OR.sub.9, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl, CO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl), SO.sub.2 N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, C(O)CH.sub.3, CN or C(O)N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; and PA1 R.sub.9 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN or SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 E is S or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.8 is CH.sub.3 O, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 O, CH.sub.3 S, CH.sub.3 SO.sub.2, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Q.sub.2 is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.i R.sub.j, CO.sub.2 R.sub.k, C(O)NR.sub.m R.sub.n, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl; PA1 R.sub.a is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.b is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.c and R.sub.k are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.g is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.h is CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.i is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; and PA1 R.sub.j is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, ##STR38## C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN, SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, SO.sub.2 NHcyclopropyl or ##STR39## R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 haloalkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is OR.sub.9, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl, CO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl), SO.sub.2 N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, C(O)CH.sub.3, CN or C(O)N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; and PA1 R.sub.9 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN or SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 E is S or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.8 is CH.sub.3 O, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 O, CH.sub.3 S, CH.sub.3 SO.sub.2, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Q.sub.2 is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.i R.sub.j, CO.sub.2 R.sub.k, C(O)NR.sub.m R.sub.n, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl; PA1 R.sub.a is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.b is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.c and R.sub.k are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.g is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.h is CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.i is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; and PA1 R.sub.j is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.5 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, ##STR40## C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN, SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, SO.sub.2 NHcyclopropyl or ##STR41## R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 haloalkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is OR.sub.9, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl, CO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl), SO.sub.2 N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, C(O)CH.sub.3, CN or C(O)N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; and PA1 R.sub.9 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN or SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 E is S or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.8 is CH.sub.3 O, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 O, CH.sub.3 S, CH.sub.3 SO.sub.2, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Q.sub.2 is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.i R.sub.j, CO.sub.2 R.sub.k, C(O)NR.sub.m R.sub.n, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl; PA1 R.sub.a is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.b is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.c and R.sub.k are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.g is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.h is CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.i is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; and PA1 R.sub.j is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, ##STR42## C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN, SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, SO.sub.2 NHcyclopropyl or ##STR43## R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 haloalkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is OR.sub.9, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl, CO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl), SO.sub.2 N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, C(O)CH.sub.3, CN or C(O)N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; and PA1 R.sub.9 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN or SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 E is S or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.8 is CH.sub.3 O, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 O, CH.sub.3 S, CH.sub.3 SO.sub.2, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Q.sub.2 is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.i R.sub.j, CO.sub.2 R.sub.k, C(O)NR.sub.m R.sub.n, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl; PA1 R.sub.a is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.b is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.c and R.sub.k are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.g is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.h is CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.i is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; and PA1 R.sub.j is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 Q is ER.sub.2, ##STR44## C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN, SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, SO.sub.2 NHcyclopropyl or ##STR45## R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 haloalkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is OR.sub.9, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl, CO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl), SO.sub.2 N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, C(O)CH.sub.3, CN or C(O)N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; and PA1 R.sub.9 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN or SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 E is S or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.8 is CH.sub.3 O, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 O, CH.sub.3 S, CH.sub.3 SO.sub.2, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Q.sub.2 is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.i R.sub.j, CO.sub.2 R.sub.k, C(O)NR.sub.m R.sub.n, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl; PA1 R.sub.a is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.b is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.c and R.sub.k are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.g is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.h is CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.i is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; and PA1 R.sub.j is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, ##STR46## C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN, SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, SO.sub.2 NHcyclopropyl or ##STR47## R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 haloalkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is OR.sub.9, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl, CO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl), SO.sub.2 N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, C(O)CH.sub.3, CN or C(O)N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; and PA1 R.sub.9 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl. PA1 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN or SO.sub.2 NHC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 E is S or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.8 is CH.sub.3 O, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 O, CH.sub.3 S, CH.sub.3 SO.sub.2, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Q.sub.2 is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.i R.sub.j, CO.sub.2 R.sub.k, C(O)NR.sub.m R.sub.n, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl; PA1 R.sub.a is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.b is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.c and R.sub.k are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.g is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.h is CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.i is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; and PA1 R.sub.j is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 "The Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds", a series published by Interscience Publishers, Inc., New York and London; PA1 "Pyrimidines", Vol. 16 of the same series by D. J. Brown; PA1 "s-Triazines and Derivatives", Vol. 13 of the same series by E. M. Smolin and L. Rappoport; and PA1 F. C. Schaefer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,547 and K. R. Huffman and F. C. Schaefer, J. Org. Chem., 28, 1812 (1963), which describes the synthesis of triazines.
EP-A-No. 101,670 discloses, in part, a process for the preparation of compounds of formula ##STR4## wherein G is ##STR5## R.sub.1 is H, halogen, NO.sub.2, QC.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, CF.sub.3, SO.sub.2 -di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino, COQC.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, COQC.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or COQC.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkenyl optionally substituted by halogen, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyltio;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,597 discloses, in part, a process for the preparation of compounds of formula ##STR6## wherein A is ##STR7## R.sub.3 is H, halogen, NO.sub.2, OCH.sub.3 or CF.sub.3 ; R.sub.5 is H, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkoxy, CF.sub.3, S(O).sub.m C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, COR.sub.7 or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.8 R.sub.9 ;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,898 discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of formula ##STR8## wherein X is O, S, NR.sub.4 or C(R.sub.5).dbd.N;
EP-A-No. 146,263 published June 26, 1985, discloses herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides represented by the following generic formulae. ##STR9##
EP-A-No. 165,753 published Dec. 27, 1985, discloses herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides substituted with 5- and 6-membered heterocyclic rings.
EP-A-No. 177,163 published Apr. 9, 1986 discloses herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides substituted with acetal and ketal groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,550 discloses in part herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides of the formula ##STR10## wherein R.sub.17 is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; and
EP-A-No. 84,224 published July 27, 1983 discloses, in part, herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides of the formula ##STR11## wherein R.sub.17 is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; and